


our soul

by minscherrie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 에이디즈
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Dom Choi San, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Pirates, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minscherrie/pseuds/minscherrie
Summary: "But Bonanza," she said, "You've heard of him, have you?"With that, Wooyoung ran to his house, praying that his food has not gone cold.





	1. pirates?

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ateez au uwu

“I don’t think I should come with you, Dad.” Said Wooyoung, his hands fiddling with each other. He decided that he wasn’t going to spend his birthday inside a boring ship filled with boring crew. His dad is a captain of a trade ship, so his family was wealthy. But that doesn’t make his life joyful—as his father never lets him travel around the ship. His room and the toilet are the only rooms he can go to. 

His dad sighed, “Until when are you going to ignore my plea, son? All I want is for you to continue what I’m doing this very day. Be the respected captain.” He was looking at everywhere but Wooyoung, and it was starting to annoy the boy.

Wooyoung turned his back, “Until you let me be my own self.”

***

It was a cold summer. The freezing wind was spreading in the land, making the purple haired boy shiver. He was sitting on the port, right beside ‘Katana’, the kingdom’s best ship. The toughest. The ship that once touched the cursed sea. But he is unfazed by it. The ship looks like an ordinary one, it is beautiful, yes, but ordinary. It is not special. 

Unlike the other pirate ship he heard ever since he was little.

Wooyoung brushed his hair out of his face, sighing as his little feet dangled above the cold water. No one congratulated him on his birthday, not even his father. His father was a very busy man and was always travelling everywhere, leaving the boy all alone with his only friend. The sea. 

The boy had never dreamed of becoming a marine, nor a merchant. He thought the law was ridiculous, freedom existed for a reason. Why would they need to follow instructions that came from a piece of paper? 

He would never say this, but he would rather be a pirate. The beautiful, free, pirate. People who live their lives to the fullest, doing whatever they think is right. But that was not so easy, as the marines always hunt the pirates down. Every last one of them.

Now, he never studied about pirates, but he once heard of a ship with a glorious captain, who plundered more than 100 ships, who gave no mercy to those standing in his way. It was captain Bonanza, along with his ship, Chimera. He heard that his crew was filled with own family, so once you hurt one of them…you die. 

The captain had blonde hair, if the rumor was correct, and he was beautiful. But frightening and admirable, at the same time. 

Wooyoung woke up from his daydream and gets up, wrapping his arms around himself, as he feels the wind was getting even stronger. He took little steps to his house, because he doesn’t really want to be there for dinner. His house was empty and lonely. The boy hummed as he walk, but he was frozen when he heard groans right beside him, behind the boxes full of ammunition. 

He thought it was just some naughty marines in need of a touch, so he was going to continue walking. But when he carefully listened, there was another person, a woman. Her tone scary and threatening. Wooyoung’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his breathe uneven. 

“Where is the map?” 

He heard the woman say, and he gulped. He thinks once he saw the woman, he would rather die. Her voice was harsh and demanding. There was a loud crash, and Wooyoung put his hands on his mouth, careful to not let out any sound. 

“I asked you,” the woman growled, “Where is the map?”

“D-dirty pirates,” the other man stuttered, and Wooyoung can’t help but to think that he was in so much pain, that he can even hear his chattering teeth. “If we cannot get into the island, then no one can. Especially you. God would never let you touch the heavenly fire.”

The woman laughs. It was beautiful.

“Really, now,” he heard the clashing of a sword, and his blood runs cold. “You don’t know who my captain is, don’t you?” 

“I don’t want to know the names of disgusting pirates.”

“But Bonanza,” she said, “You’ve heard of him, have you?”

With that, Wooyoung ran to his house, praying that his food has not gone cold.


	2. little gaudium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a boy, his hair was silver. And he knew that the boy was not any older than himself. His voice sounds deeper though, and he may or may not have blushed at the sight of him. He was gorgeous, tall, and proud. 
> 
> “You are Wooyoung.” The boy said, “the entertainer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! enjoy this chapter.   
> english isnt my first language so i hope you understand if my grammar and dictionary was wrong hihi come yell at me !!!!! my twt is ultinys thank you for reading !! <3

After his encounter with the pirate, Wooyoung’s mind was travelling everywhere. He’d look at the clock and he’d be reminded of what time it was when he heard the conversation. When he saw the fork, he imagined how painful it must be to have that pointy thing stuck into his eyeballs. In conclusion, he just can’t shake the painful and scary thoughts out of his mind. He was anxiously looking at his window—wondering whether the owner of the beautiful voice was going to sneak in and take him away, selling him to other pirates.

The young boy sighed. This week was eventful, too eventful, really, and he was so tired, exhaustion melting his bones and muscles. He allows himself to lay down, his eyelids fluttering shut. His body was sinking above the soft texture of his mattress and he envision himself as one of the pirates; standing on the strong surface of the wooden deck, the masts standing proud and the black flag waving so magnificently. He could also hear the breeze of the wind in his ears, caressing his face as it flew past him, saying hello.

Everything was already beautiful, yet there is one sound that made this young boy smile so wide, perhaps the most genuine smile he will ever let out. He could feel the pounding of the wave, even though he was only standing in the middle of the ship deck. And the rage, along with the loving of the waves—he felt everything. It feels almost too peaceful, as if he was really there. But when he opens his eyes, all he can feel was disappointment. Because no matter how scared he is of the pirates and their life, Wooyoung knows that deep down, it’d be so much better than be to be stuck inside a big house all alone without no one to talk to. He has been dreaming of sailing in the open sea with his friends since he was very little. And today, he met one of the crew from the Chimera. The legendary ship, led by the most prominent captain to ever exist. Bonanza.

Wooyoung brushed his hair out of his face, standing up and walk towards the bathroom to clean himself up. He washed his face and stare into his reflection on the mirror, trying to feel refreshed after all of that thought. He brought his hands up, taking off his clothes and putting on a pair of pajama instead. The boy stepped out, as he felt like he did enough to clean himself. He was about to throw his body into the bed, but he saw the shadow of a man beside the window.

He encouraged himself and turned around. His breathe stopped.

There was a boy, his hair was silver. And he knew that the boy was not any older than himself. His voice sounds deeper though, and he may or may not have blushed at the sight of him. He was gorgeous, tall, and proud.

“You are Wooyoung.” The boy said, “the entertainer.”

“Excuse me?” the purple haired boy answered, “No, I’m not an entertainer! I am the son of the noble man. I am not a filthy man who randomly showed—“

“You knew we were here.”

“Stop saying nonsense.”

“Bonanza, my captain,” the silver haired boy said, his voice and face serious, “You knew his crew was here for a whole week, yet you did not tell a single soul about us. Tell me, noble man’s son,” he was walking closer and closer to Wooyoung, his breath ghosting over Wooyoung’s face and he whispered, “Do you wish for catastrophe upon this city?”

“Of course not! I—I just forgot! I was meaning to tell my assistant. N-now, back off!” he screamed, closing his eyes and prayed for this young man in front of him would disappear in a blink of an eye. “B-before I call my father.”

Wooyoung was crying.

He was crying, not because he was scared, but because this boy in front of him was so close, too close to him, and he could not breathe. He was gasping and his body was shaking, but the blonde boy did not do anything. “I am taking you away from here, Jung Wooyoung.” The boy said, lifting Wooyoung off his feet, “for you are our only hope.”

It was cold. His body was shivering, and it was dark too, as if the world was closing up on him. Wooyoung froze, but before he could even gasp, someone grabbed his hand and pat his back. The person was murmuring comforting things, his voice so sweet like a lullaby. He calmed down and took his hand back, opening his eyes and observe the room properly.

And then he realized he was sitting on a damp floor filled with dirt. He widened his eyes, and he saw the previous man smiling. Why would he smile like that? He stared at the man, and he realized that the man was beautiful. His hair was the softest hue of pink, the same color as his cheeks and lips. He’s got a sharp nose, too, and his smile could probably attract bees. As it was so beautiful and breathtaking. “How are you, little _gaudium_?” he turned himself around and reach for the white blanket behind him, “Here, warm yourself up. I brought you a ginger milk too. It’ll help with the cold. You look so pale, sweetling, are you— “

“Where am I?” the purple haired boy asked, “am I… inside a ship? Did you just kidnap me? Will you kill me? Will you feed me and then…” Wooyoung’s eyes widened, “oh, God, you are going to eat me, are you?”

“Honey, no,” he laughed, “my name is Seonghwa. I’m the ship’s surgeon.” Seonghwa took Wooyoung’s hands, helped him up, and with a dashing smile, he said proudly, “Welcome to Chimera, little joy. I hope you enjoy it here.”

The first time Wooyoung had ever heard of Pirates was when he was 6. He was in a park, playing with the swings, along with his assistant who accompanied him. He remembered how windy that day had been, he was giggling as his assistant made an ugly face in front of him, high pitched and lively, because happiness is the only thing that he knew at that age.

“Did you know that the village next to us was destroyed?” It was the voice of a cheery little boy, if he could remember clearly, “I heard the nasty pirates did it! It was Captain Kirei from Japan, I think, with his ship Destiny!”

“No, it must be the marines. I don’t believe you.”

“Believe me or not, it’s up to you, but truly, it was destroyed into pieces! You should’ve—oh, hey, Wooyoung!”

The owner of the voice was Hakyeon. The oldest boy in the neighborhood, known to be friendly with everyone. Wooyoung knew him too, of course, he was like his own older brother. The boy smiled. “Hi, Hakyeonie _hyung_. Were you talking about pirates earlier? Who are they? Are they scary? If they are, then I don’t like them!” he pouted, with an exaggerated angry expression on his face, making the older boy laugh.

“Yes, I was! It was captain Kirei. I think the name was taken from the word _Kireina_ , which means beautiful. And from what I heard, he truly was beautiful and graceful, heard he had a long hair and his hair is the color of the dawn. But that was just groundless rumor. I don’t know if it was true or not. Were you having fun, Wooyoung? Do you want to play with hyung and talk about pirates? You know nothing about them, do you?” The older boy said, and Wooyoung found out that Hakyeon liked to ramble. It was amusing for the little boy, so he giggled, smiling widely, “Of course! Tell me about them!”

And so, Hakyeon took his hands, leading him away from his assistant, as he said, “It is our dirty little secret, Wooyoungie, no one should know about this, okay?”

They sat in the soft meadow, legs crossed, and faces so near to each other’s. Their faces were red, and it was truly exciting for the little Wooyoung who had no friends. Hakyeon said his dad is a marine, liked to travel the sea and visited pretty islands, and sometimes when he came home, he shared his story with Hakyeon and his whole family, talking about pirates as if they aren’t human, like they are meant to be killed.

Hakyeon said he liked the Pirates, though, even as his father said they are disgusting and nasty. He was just like Wooyoung in that way, and Wooyoung felt so grateful he almost thanks him for saying that. “The ship docked on the village port, taking down their flags so they won’t be recognized at first. But when someone came to collect the silver, the flag was flaunted. It was a black flag with the symbol of two swords clashing, and the whole village panicked!” he said, with enthusiasm, telling every detail with his own emotions, “The beautiful captain then laughed and told his crew to get off and raid every gold the village has. He didn’t get off though. Coward.” His statement made the boys around his giggle, “The Quartermaster did everything. It’s fascinating, right? The rank’s name is so pretty too. But he was even more cruel than the captain himself, so it was not worth it to have the rank.”

Wooyoung brought his face into his hands, thinking deeply about everything Hakyeon just said. It /is/ fun, talking about pirates, but it is also terrifying. “How did you know this, hyung? If the pirates are that scary, then they’d leave no one, right?” Hakyeon smiled. It was kind of frightening.

“Wooyoung, honey,” he placed his hand on top of Wooyoung’s, rubbing his skin with his thumb, “Then how do you think the story was told?”

“This is the deck.” Seonghwa explained, though his eyes were everywhere except on Wooyoung. “Our boatswain, Jeongguk, is taking care of the broken mast. It needs a little fixing, but it’ll be alright. I did tell you that I am a surgeon, right? Oh, also—”

Seonghwa was talking. But Wooyoung couldn’t hear anything, as the only sound that he could hear was the eerie music that always played on his father’s favorite horror movies. He could not move, and his heart was hammering inside his chest.

The person that made him freeze looked at him, with his left eyebrow raised. He was cleaning a long sword with a towel, and even though it was dangerous, he wasn’t even looking at the sword, as his eyes were placed upon Wooyoung. His hair was not neat; like the first time he saw him. It was rather messy and curly, attractive. “That’s San,” he heard Seonghwa say, “You met him before.” Wooyoung gulped and nodded, taking his eyes off of the said man, cheeks hot and red. “What is his rank?”

Seonghwa chuckled, “You go ask him yourself, if you want.” The purple haired boy’s eyes widened, “No, no, thank you,” he laughed breathlessly, “I’d rather not.” Wooyoung lowered his head, and bite the inside of his cheek nervously. He was so close to him, the silver haired boy. And it was suffocating.

“Why aren’t you doing mean things to me? You know, like, whipping me with a rope… cuffing me and locking me inside a cage. You know? Pirates stuff?” Wooyoung asked, and Seonghwa threw his head back laughing, “Do you really want that? That would be a problem to me, don’t you agree? Besides—”

A voice came and startled Wooyoung, his body jolted and he looked up fast, almost too fast, it made his head ache. The owner of the voice had blonde hair, his hair was swayed from the weight of the wind, his eyes, nose, and lips small. He was also small physically, but the aura he exudes was so powerful, Wooyoung almost choke.

“We don’t hurt people in this ship, it will only make my lover feel worn out,” He laughed, his voice so pretty, Wooyoung held his breathe. “Unless you are into some weird shit, Jung Wooyoung.” He stepped closer, and with a happy expression planted on his face, he continued.

“Welcome to Chimera, dearest. I’m Captain Bonanza. A pleasure to meet you, little _gaudium_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaudium means joy!

**Author's Note:**

> come yell @/ultinys on twt


End file.
